


Anyone But You

by looks_and_books777



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff, For the most part, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, It's me people, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tad bit angst, vrgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looks_and_books777/pseuds/looks_and_books777
Summary: When in doubt, fall in love.





	Anyone But You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kuroo!!!!!  
> *Tons of screaming and fangirling*
> 
> "No.Not you. Anyone but you"

"No. Not you. A-anyone but you" 

The image of his beautiful Tsukishima (he's not his  _yet_ but Kuroo really wants him to be) curled up like that, broken, breaks Kuroo's heart in two. Tsukishima has his back pressed up against the bed, looking so..horribly beautiul. What hurts even more is the fact that Tsukishima doesn't trust him enough to let him in. Kuroo wonders if Tsukishima will _ever_ let him in. Kuroo's tired of fake smiles and real smiles and blushing ears and cheeks and of quiet murmurs. Kuroo wants Tsukki to be his now. Kuroo doesn't say anything, doesn't voice his doubts and concerns, chooses to sit down beside the beautiful moon, arms wrapped around his knees. 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong Tsukki?" Kuroo inches a bit closer, so slowly that Tsukki doesn't notice so Tsukki doesn't go away. 

"It's Tsukishima" He grits out, voice laced with the anger that stems out from the unknown. Kuroo's only heard Tsukki like this a couple of times, each one ending with Kuroo hugging the pain and chasing away the doubt that dares to consume  _his Tsukki._

"I've been calling you Tsukki since your first year, whats the big issue now  _Tsukki_?" The pale skinned male flinches and chooses to curl in himself a bit more. It's both beautiful and heartbreaking. Kuroo wonders how thats even possible in the first place. Maybe it's because Kuroo's so in love with this beautiful, broken person. Kuroo then wonders how he even fell in love with him in the first place. Then Kuroo knows it because of the beautiful facade, the beautiful caring person underneath it. Kuroo wonders why Tsukishima can't see that about himself. 

"It's  _that_. Tsukki _this_ and Tsukki _that_. Just stop it, your confusing me!" This bursts out and Kuroo knows the blond didn't mean to blurt it out because he curls even more, hair shading over his eyes ( _don't hide your beautiful eyes from me Tsukki_ ) and absentmindly pulls at his long beautiful fingers. A single choked sob erupts from the other male and Kuroo knows something is terribly wrong because Tsukishima _never_ cries (at least not in his presence anyway because Tsukki's too strong for that). 

"Tsukki what's wrong-"

"I said stop calling me that! You hug me, you make me feel better, you make me feel important you make me feel... _special_. Then you fucking tease the shit outta me, flirt with everyone and their grandmother, call me _Tsukki,_ tell me goonight, wake me up in the morning. You take care of me, make me soup and miso and take me out for strawberry shortcake. You take hours out of your day to come visit me, text me till the sun sets and then some...I can't stand it anymore Kuroo-san! Make up your mind Kuroo-san, you either love me or you don't!" Tsukishima looks up with a hurt glare, golden orbs trained on the moon, purposely avoiding the older males gaze. Kuroo lets out the breath he had no idea he was even holding.

"God Tsukki, you're so beautiful" The words come out and Tsukki whips away from the moon to stare at him. Kuroo scoots closer and leans forward. _Keep going, don't stop you love him remember. Nothing's harder than this._ He cups his cheek, and his thumb swipes away the tears that continue to fall despite the blonds sniffles and protests. 

"Kuroo-san...I told you to stop shitting-" 

"God Tsukki, your so beautiful and so fucking perfect and I've fallen in love with you" Kuroo pushes forward and gently swipes his nose once, twice, thrice against Tsukishima's for an Eskimo kiss. Tsukishima doesn't bother to hide his blush, looks down instead. He stares at the laces of his shoes, like those vibrant greens are the most beauiful thing to exist besides Kuroo's gaze. 

"Kuroo-san..." Tsukishima looks up, sets him with a brave stare and continues speaking "I love you too" 

"Does this mean I can kiss you now  _Kei?_ " His first name being spoken like that, low and sultry yet somehow still sweet innocent drives the male insane. Tsukishima nods once, clears his throat and speaks. 

"What are you waiting for Tetsu?" Kuroo's eyes snap up, widening and the contracting again. He leans forward, breath hitting his nose, smelling of the choclate cake he had consumed half an hour ago. A hand goes to Tsukishima's waist, stays there a minute before slowly creeping upwards. And now Tetsu's lips are on his, moving against his beautifully, melding so perfectly with his own. Tsukishima gets caught in his own bliss, doesn't notice how his hands are splayed flat against Kuroo's chest, inching up slowly to wrap around his neck, pulling the former captain closer.Tuskishima's legs are wrapped around Kuroo's waist now, Tsukki borderline falling onto the bed. The kiss is deepened now, hungry and fast and impaitent wanting to  _taste_ after years of dancing around each other. Kuroo pulls away to admire the gentle red splayed across Kei's cheeks. He admires the swollen lips and leans in for another kiss. Kei lets out a tiny mewl, heard by Kuroo, unheard by Kei himself when Kuroo latches himself onto the others neck, nipping and sucking and licking and biting and kissing and _marking_. Hands land themselves in Kuroo's hair, pulling and tugging while a quiet voice ushers for  _a little more_.

"K-Kuroo!" Kuroo stops his hungry attack on Tsukkis neck and lips to listen to him. "Are we g-going all the way?

"I want to, do you want to?" A little nod from Tsukishima is all it takes for Kuroo to lose himself in kissing him some more. Fingers delve underneath his shirt, swiftly tugging it off to attack Kei's lips a bit more. Kuroo pushes Tsukki a bit back, and climbs ontop, kissing and sucking and loving. There are moans now, mixed in with the pants and heavy breaths. Tsukishima is grinding up against Kuroo, Kuroo is grinding down on Tsukishima desperate to get friction in that most needed place. Tsukishima moans and it sounds like heaven, so Kuroo keeps going, a bit harder, kissing a bit hungrier, stripping himself of garments that much faster. And soon Tsukishima is naked and Kuroo is naked and Tsukishima looks like the most beautiful thing ever, body rising up gently, softly with breaths, his neck and chest ridden with love bites as drool pools a bit out of his mouth. 

"God, Tsukki...you're so _beautiful_ " Kuroo reaches around in the moonlit room for the tiny bottle of lube Kuroo knows Kei keeps for  _none of your business Kuroo-san_. Tsukki shudders so beautifully, so gracefully when a finger enters him softly, proding. It's not long before Kei's moaning out and fucking himself against Kuroo's fingers, rutting so needily, it makes Kuroo's cock ache even more, espically when the blond lets out a beautiful whimper, and both hands fist at the sheets,panting and staring at Kuroo as if the black haried man invented the star and skies. Kuroo leans down, captures his lips in a soft kiss, lines himself with the tight hole and pushes in. Tsukishima practically screams out while clutching onto Kuroo's shoulders. He busies himself in Kuroo's neck, nipping and teasing while he adjusts to Kuroo's large size, filling him up. And Kuroo starts moving, thrusting slightly up into Tsukishima who mewls and moans and whimpers like an animal in heat. Still, it turns Kuroo on by any means. Kei scratches at Kuroo's back, begging for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_ and  _oh good, Kuroo!_ Kuroo can't take it anymore, the tight heat, the shrill cries. Kuroo is at his wits ends and he fucking  _loves it_. 

"Ahh..Tsukki, gonna-"  
"I-inside Kuroo!" Moans out Tsukishima, when a hands travels down to his own aching cock, stroking gently. "I want it inside!"

And Tsukishima cums, white all over Kuroo's stomach and chest, and at the sight, Kuroo cums too, feels himself pulsing inside Tsukishima. Kuroo pulls out, satified with the way cums spills out of Tsukki's tight hole and Kuroo presses his lips to Tsukishima's in a chaste kiss. 

"God Tsukki, your beautiful and perfect and goddamn it, I'm falling head over heels in fucking love with you"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad --> IShipIt571  
> Discord --> Fairy~Chan #0588  
> Tumblr --> https://fairychan07.tumblr.com/
> 
> [In case you want to chat or request stories]


End file.
